


Sick

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka got the fright of her life when Kaneki came home, sick from work.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if you liked this! thank you!

Hearing the door click close softly, Touka smiled to herself as she dropped everything she was doing and ran to welcome her husband home. It's been a week since he went on an expedition with Marude and the others with no interaction with him whatsoever due to the limited access to the internet, and she was really looking forward to seeing him again.

What caught her attention before even saying anything was how pale his face looked and the terrible eyebags under his eyes. She stood frozen at her spot and he smiled tiredly at her. "I'm home, Touka."

Quickly going to him, she took his bags from him, placed them down onto the floor before she was enveloped by his arms and he slumped against her. Touka squeezed his oddly warm body and closed her eyes in happiness, now that he was safely home. "Welcome back."

"Mm."

His breath came away ragged, and he staggered as she withdrew from him. Kaneki felt his head throb in pain and the world spun around him. The last thing he heard before he fell into slumber was his wife's panicked cry of his name.

A few hours later, he awoke with a start and turned his head to the direction of the window where he realized that it was still daytime. He found himself in bed with the blankets over him and was in a new set of clothes. Since when did I change and go to bed?

His head hurt and his ears picked up the sound of someone stepping into the room. Eyes glancing to the door, his wife walked in and dashed to him as soon as she saw him awake. Touka tackled him with a tight hug with a soft sniffle and he slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking body. 

"You idiot! Why did you go and overwork yourself again? I was so worried you were dead when you collapsed on me!" Her voice was muffled against his chest.

Using whatever strength was left in his arms, he pushed her away to cup her cheeks and frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing so. If I had, I would have told Marude--"

Touka pressed her lips to his before he could even finish explaining, and he returned the kiss weakly. Pulling away hesitantly from him, she wiped away the tears that brimmed in her eyes and smiled. "Thank god you weren't injured badly but you have a high fever. You need to rest. I'll call Marude and tell him to give you a few days off of work."

With that, she whipped out her phone, lectured and scolded Marude for making her husband overwork and managed to get permission for a week of rest for Kaneki. His eyes crinkled as he looked at his capable and amazing wife. Just 5 minutes on the phone for a week of rest was equivalent to the 1 hour he usually had to talk to Marude to get only 3 days off.

He moved to squeeze her hands which she had in her lap and looked regretful to have caused her such a fright. "I'm sorry."

She turned her hand over to intertwine her fingers with his cold ones. "Just get well soon and I'll forgive you, okay?"

"Mm."

"Are you well enough to eat medicine? I got Kimi to deliver it."

"Yeah."

She helped him sit up and lean against the pillows on their bed before passing him a glass of water and his medicine. After watching him finish everything, a hand cupped his cheek and pushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. Whilst doing so, Kaneki could tell that she was still upset from the way she had a sorrowful expression on her face and a frown. 

Leaning over, he kissed her temple with a sheepish smile. "I promise I'll be more careful in the future. This time, it was because there weren't enough people so everyone had to work harder."

"..okay. Make sure you keep your promise."

"I will."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they held hands and played with one another's fingers.

Touka decided that it was enough bonding with her husband for now and pulled back her hand, despite a whine from Kaneki. "Okay, lay back down. What you need now is lots of sleep and rest. I'll be here if you need anything--"

She shot up from the bed, covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. A groan followed after, as the male got out of bed although he still felt dizzy and stumbled after her. "Touka..?" 

Seeing her crouched over the toilet bowl, he dropped to the floor and had his hand on her back in circles. "A-are you okay? Do you need water? Anything?"

"You're the one who's sick. Get back to bed!" She could barely hold the contents in her stomach as she leaned over again and heaved.

Even though she said that, Kaneki still remained by her side until she felt better and watched her brush her teeth angrily because he didn't listen to her. Once she was done, she pushed him back into their bedroom and onto the bed. "Now sleep!"

"Are you sure you're okay? Because I can--" he protested.

"I'm fine. It's just morning sickness."

He stared at the hand that rested over her stomach and nodded. "..Will you sleep with me? I mean, it has been a while since we've slept together." He felt his cheeks warm, although his intention was only to lay in each other's arms in bed, nothing more or less.

Though she knew what he meant, redness still filled her cheeks and she nodded. Climbing into bed wordlessly, she moved to lay in his arms and felt elated when he pulled her close to him. Sleeping in this bed alone for the past week has definitely made her very lonely and she missed the warmth of his body against hers. "S-Sorry, I'm a little sweaty right now..." He apologized, scratching his cheek nervously.

"If you're gonna say that, I'm pretty sure I stink also, after puking in the bathroom."

Touka smiled as his chest vibrated from laughter and then his lips pressed to her head. "Good night, my darling."

She closed her eyes with a smile. "Good night."


End file.
